Merchants may offer return and service processes at specific areas at merchant locations. The processes may assist a user in returning, refunding, and/or exchanging purchased items and/or services. For example, a user unhappy with a certain product may return the product or exchange the product. However, often the return process takes a significant amount of time to locate a similar item and provide the item to the user. Moreover, refunds for purchased items/services may require user financial information to be input and a receipt to be presented. This often becomes an issue for users who have lost or destroyed the receipt or users who have received the item/service as a gift. Additionally, merchants may also be victims of fraud where other users may shoplift an item and attempt a return and refund without a receipt. Thus, if the user requests cash or refuses to provide identification information, the user may not be entered in a database enabling the merchant to identify the user as a common returner that may assist the merchant in preventing fraud.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.